Con sabor a manzana
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Nunca dejes de vigilarlo. Nunca dejes que te vigilen.


Bien, bien, bien, me dediqué a editar, al menos el inicio porque seguía sin gustarme y, no llegué ni a la mitad así que, espero tener otro día más ganas para continuar dandole forma a esto, mientras tanto...  
Editado: 15/03/2018

* * *

 ** _"Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas."_**

 _Francis Bacón_

* * *

Desde sus labios brotaron las incomprensibles palabras, mudas por el shock de no ser aceptadas. La mente en blanco junto al objetivo perdido se fueron disipando, dejándolas atrás, perdidas en algún sitio de la mente que no encontró el hilo de la situación. Se mordió el labio en frustración y azotó el puño contra la pared sin poder hacer más; era una derrota, la sombra opacó a la luz.

Kuroko estuvo satisfecho por la reacción, por el ardor que imaginó el otro sentía y leyó en los ojos las mil maldiciones que ya tenía listas para el momento:

"Te lo merecías"

Articuló, la sombra se hacía más negra con cada pasar de segundo y la única pregunta en labios del titular y estrella de Teiko fue un simple "¿Por qué, Tetsu?"

"Las puñaladas por la espalda son las que más duelen, Aomine-kun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún recordaba la escena de hace no más de una semana: Las gotas de sudor resbalándose por sus frentes, recorriendo las mejillas hasta llegar al borde del rostro mientras se precipitaban sobre el piso. El esfuerzo físico que realizaban era demasiado para esas alturas.

Llevaban cerca de una hora jugando en las canchas de basquetbol, sin prestar atención de lo que sucedía alrededor. No existía el tiempo, espacio ni el clima que presagiaba el inicio de la tormenta, solo existieron ellos: la estrella en potencia y el que era capaz el cubrir cualquier posición. Tuvieron un único objetivo cuando las miradas se cruzaron por cuarta vez en el día y se sonrieron como cómplices de un secreto a voces.

Su presencia siempre había sido débil, pero confiaba, que para esas alturas, ya sería un integrante entre los prodigios. Creyó, ciegamente, que las personas más cercanas le notarían sin tener que hablarles o generar un salto al llegar la voz a los oídos, nunca antes se sintió tan equivocado con alguien; menos con aquellos dos que fueron los primeros en aceptar y reconocer su talento.

Los observó desde el principio del partido, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento, cada finta y cada una canasta fallada cuando intentaban dar al aro y que, de alguna manera sorprendente, terminaba rebotando contra este mientras la pelota iba de nuevo a rodar por el suelo. Desconoció por un instante a sus compañeros de equipo, no dio crédito a los gestos que brillaban incluso entre la oscuridad próxima ni los sutiles roces que hacían el uno contra el otro.

 _¿Se estaban coqueteando?_

Akashi le dijo que no eran necesarias esas emociones, que mientras las tuviera guardadas, sería el mejor jugador trabajando en las sombras para hacer a las luces más resplandecientes. Era fundamental, era una orden que el capitán le había dado cuando ingresó al primer equipo y aun así, el repentino deseo de posesión se escapó de sus dedos, resbaló del corazón y se sintió incomodo viéndolos jugar.

Que hubiera reconocido los sentimientos recién puestos en palabras la última noche cuando se confesó a Daiki no ayudaba mucho; incluso menos cuando entró al campo con la convicción de obtener una respuesta.

Se detuvo en el instante exacto que vio inclinar el rostro del as y con una delicadeza exagerada, posar los labios sobre los otros en un tacto correspondido. Debió suponer que algo se rompió en él y la oscuridad lo empezaba a invadir.

Le costó un año, semanas de esfuerzo acercarse y poder estar a la altura del Ala-pívot para ser su compañero para que ahora el alero llegara a quitarle todo. Porque eso fue Kise Ryota en ese instante: un ladrón, un rubio escandaloso que se inmiscuyó en sus conversaciones y rutinas para cambiarlas sin que se diera cuenta al punto en que las pupilas zafiro ya no se fijaban en las azul cielo por más de diez segundos.

Fue una humillación, fue todo lo que no quería puesto en un mismo escenario. No controló a la mente ni los sentimientos que iban descarrilados ¿Tan fácil era que se olvidaran de las promesas que le hacían? El juicio entonces se nubló, los labios se sellaron y contuvieron la rabia mientras en el cinismo dibujaba una sonrisa diminuta, estuvo seguro de que si emitía palabra alguno no habría diferencia, ellos seguían en su mundo. Uno donde nadie iba a poder entrar fácilmente.

Tronó el cielo anunciando un cambio de clima, la tormenta estaba a segundos de ocurrir y ellos seguían en el mismo sitio. El viento sopló con violencia cambiando de dirección del este a oeste, despeinando las hebras doradas que en ningún momento se mantuvieron quietas, balanceadas anteriormente por la suave brisa. El cielo rugió de nuevo, esta vez el sonido les provocó un escalofrío ascendente por la espalda y enseguida el frío inexplicable que los obligó a separarse e ir en dirección a las cosas, recogerlas en un santiamén y marcharse del sitio lo más rápido posible.

— Kuroko'cchi

Se escuchó exclamar al rubio desde la distancia, agitar la mano y apresurar el paso sin que el moreno se diera cuenta, sin que nadie lo detuviera en ningún momento.

Se paralizó el tiempo, las gotas cayeron lentamente por los alborotados cabellos y el cielo fue iluminado con un rayo, solo haciendo más claro que empeorarían las condiciones climáticas. Se escuchó el pisar del tenis, a pesar de que el asfalto estaba seco, tuvo un objetivo fijo en donde no dejaron de avanzar. La mente estaba preparada, los brazos abiertos para recibirlo con el abrazo tan efusivo que se merecía, era raro verlo ahí, más por decir las horas que eran y debían estar en las casas respectivas.

El semblante neutro del peli celeste era difícil de leer, tanto, que el rubio no alcanzó a distinguir que estaba un tanto perturbado, serio, permaneció en el sitio, con la mirada puesta en las orbes azul metálico, reprochando un acto del que quizá era solo por mera diversión.

Más del acto él no perdonaría nada en lo absoluto, se sentía ofendido, engañado todo este tiempo que el moreno había profesado un amor ciego, dejándolo confiar en cosas que aunque absurdas, habían sido creídas en su totalidad.

Cuando el movimiento de negras acababa, a las fichas blancas les tocaba mover, contraatacar para no venirse abajo con toda la estrategia, y blancas, por excelencia, siempre ganaba el juego.

Fue cínico y apenas el mayor en estatura percibió la sonrisa maliciosa de la sombra se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, temeroso y decidido a alejar al rubio del más bajo, había algo que no le gustaba de esa sonrisa y aun con todas las intenciones de querer desaparecer la distancia que existía entre él y el par sus piernas no respondieron enseguida, como si estas tuvieran mente propia y estuvieran en plena huelga por un descanso, el partido contra Kise Ryota lo había dejado agotado, así que no sabía cómo era que se las estaba ingeniando para correr, para alejarse de él.

Un extraño brillo remarcó los orbes celestes, no comprendía que era ese creciente temor que lo embargaba tan rápido, algo estaba a punto de suceder y no iba a poder hacer nada.

Para desconcierto del rubio los brazos del peli celes fueron abiertos, correspondiendo al abrazo y una caricia en la espalda, mimos que no fueron rechazados y cual mascota se serenó, colocando la atención en el más bajo para esperar cualquier palabra.

— ¿Estabas con Aomine-kun?

La respuesta fue inmediata, afirmativa y corta para lo que quería ser escuchado.

— No te dejes engañar Kise-kun, Aomine-kun solo busca que alguien se acueste con él. — La duda fue creciente, obvia por las palabras mencionadas. —… Aomine-kun es…

Pero la frase apenas empezó a ser hablada cuando sintió la inquietud, el peli celeste no hizo más que llevar la mano hasta la mejilla del contrario y acariciar las mismas de forma tan tierna como pudo.

Era una trampa.

Pero él no lo sabía, estaba tan inmerso en las caricias que nunca pudo recibir por parte del más bajo del grupo de titulares, sin mencionar que era la primera persona a la que había admirado.

Fue el final y el inicio.

Daiki ya ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de alejarlo, no después de las palabras que el rubio le había dicho.

"… Lo siento Aomine'cchi, yo… Saldré con Kuroko'cchi."

La sentencia se dio un día después, cuando con fuerzas renovadas decidió ir en su búsqueda, aclarar el asunto que dejó pendiente el día anterior, necesitaba saber la verdad, que él no haría tales cosas que la sombra había contado, era malvado.

Su garganta se secó, se quedó inmóvil, estupefacto por la escena que presenciaba, Kise, ese hombre estaba siendo besado, a propósito, por la sombra que tan poco interés había tenido anteriormente, sabía que estaba mal, porque cuando besabas esos rosáceos labios se volvía una adicción, adicción que no pudo mantener a raya desde que en los momentos vulnerables del rubio se vio en la necesidad de consolarlo, fue incapaz de detenerse, de decirse que estaba mal y besó la tentación, el fruto prohibido, la manzana que desató todos los males. Los labios, esos labios sabor a manzana ahora alguien más los estaba probando, y por su reacción pudo decir que le encantó.

Apretó los puños impotente, abriendo de par en par los orbes al leer los labios del menor.

"La venganza tiene sabor a manzana, Daiki"

* * *

En serio, espero editar en forma esto después.


End file.
